Unveiled
by SinfulSecrets
Summary: Kol has been in love with his sister, Rebekah, for centuries. After nearly a hundred years of separation, he goes back to New Orleans to visit his new niece, Hope. Meanwhile, Rebekah encounters a masked stranger that she is fondly attracted to at the masquerade ball. Is it too late for Kol to confess his feelings for her?K Pairings: Davina x Klaus/ Kol x Rebekah


_**The dynamic of Klaus and Davina's love story is inspired by one of my favorite Authors 3**_

_**Unveiled**_

_**By Skye Summers**_

_Rebekah, the light of my life, the stars in my sky, to be without you would be to walk an eternity through eternal darkness. _

Kol finished writing in his leather bound journal and closed it shut. It was a warm summer evening in Rome, and he was sitting out on the terrace of his luxurious hotel room, listening to a local play the accordion on the streets. The beautiful _Trevi Fountain _was visible in the distance. Its baroque styled design was masterfully crafted and was considered to be one of Rome's most treasured pieces of history. At sundown, the lights would turn on, making the water luminously glow.

The Original loved visiting this place. He had very fond memories that resided along every cobble stoned street, hidden within the walls of the historical city. He and Rebekah had often traveled to Florence, Vienna, and Rome, but the last time he was there with her, was centuries ago.

Kol was losing himself in a sea of memories, as he remembered his sister's beautiful face, her sensuous lips, catlike eyes, and her lush blonde locks that always sprawled out on her pillow when she went to sleep. He had saved so many drawings of her that he had sketched while she was dreaming away in a deep slumber. His separation from her was the only solution for him. No longer could he stand on the side lines and watch her love other men. Kol needed her so badly, but at the same time he knew that he could never have her. She was not someone to be possessed and owned, not by him. And this killed him inside. It broke him to the core. He was desperately in love with her. He always had been, and he kept his feelings to himself in silence for centuries.

When Rebekah fell in love with Marcel, Kol left New Orleans and disappeared, never to return again… until almost a hundred years later. His brother, Klaus, was hosting a masquerade in honor of his newborn child, Hope. He sent an invitation to Kol and was hoping he would at least make an appearance to see his niece. Kol had politely rejected past invitations to parties and family events, but this was something he could not pass up on. He knew it would greatly upset his brother, and he wasn't heartless when it came to family. As much as he didn't want to run into Rebekah again, he knew he had to get over his feelings and return to the fateful French quarter of New Orleans.

_I thought I could get you out my system, Bekah, but you're so deep in my blood stream… you always have been, _he thought to himself, as he looked out on the city that was coming to life, while the sun slowly set in the magenta sky.

It was a little after nine when Rebekah Mikaelson entered the masquerade party, arm in arm with her brother, Klaus. She was dressed in an elegant strapless black dress, with a sparkling black necklace that was clasped around her neck. Her hair was done up in curls and her makeup was dark and eye fetching. She radiated beauty from head to toe, turning heads everywhere she went.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, brother."

"Us Mikaelson's always know how to throw a party and make it memorable," Klaus replied, politely smiling at some guests. Marcel was in the distance, dressed in a dark tux and black mask. He noticed the siblings and made his way over.

"You better put on your mask, Rebekah, love," said Klaus." It is a masquerade, after all." He embraced his "prodigal son" in cheered spirits.

"Rebekah," smiled Marcel. "You look lovely this evening." He kissed her hand, his dark eyes glistening like black marbles.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She returned his smile, looking seemingly charmed by his compliment. The blonde Original was used to getting hit on by every guy, but she certainly appreciated a compliment from a handsome man.

The party guests were dressed in extravagant costumes, blending in with the nostalgic atmosphere that took everyone back in time to the era of renaissance, the rebirth of art, culture, and music. The Mikaelson manor had completely transformed overnight, as rose petals fell from the ceiling. Davina had spelled the occurrence, to liven up the environment with a touch of magic. Ever since she allied herself with Klaus, a secret romance began to develop between the two. The man who she once passionately hated, had become someone she passionately desired, regardless of his reputation. The young witch was wearing a sparkling white gown that looked absolutely radiant on her. Klaus thought she looked like a snow angel when he cast his turquoise eyes on her. Davina embodied a youthful allure that he so badly wanted to possess, but because of her age, he always stopped their relationship from evolving to something more romantic.

She smiled at him when she met his gaze, and they had a moment where they just exchanged a secret confession through the soulful connection of their eyes. A confession that simply expressed: _I want you. _

Marcel held out his hand and asked Rebekah, "May I have this dance?"

She slipped her hand into his, and let him lead her towards the enchanted dance floor.

An acoustic cover of _Enjoy the Silence, _by Depeche Mode was playing in the background, as Marcel danced with the woman he had always been in love with. Long years had passed between them, yet he still held a torch for the unattainable Original.

"So, what does a guy have to do take you home tonight?"

"If you play your cards right, you might just get lucky," Rebekah replied with a flirtatious smile.

Klaus was expecting every young man at that party to ask Davina to dance, yet he was shocked to find her hovering over the punch bowl, alone. He had originally planned on asking Camille to dance, but his heart pulled him towards Davina's direction.

"Are these eligible bachelors not up to par to your liking?" he said with an air of charisma, glimmering flirtation twinkling in his eyes.

Davina blushed. "No one's asked me to dance yet."

"Now, _that_ I find hard to believe. You're absolutely ravishing tonight, sweetheart."

She felt her heart blossom to life when he said this to her, and she really couldn't hide her smile. Klaus adored that smile. She was truly a vision of exquisiteness; her lips so sultry and kissable; her eyes as blue as the ocean, and resilient enough to clear an overcast sky. He was mesmerized by her alluring attractiveness every time he was in her presence.

"They must be intimidated by you," Klaus stated.

"I don't have my powers anymore. There's no reason to fear me or feel intimidated," she sadly expressed.

"It's not your powers they fear, love," the Hybrid stared right through her. "It's your beauty they fear. Any man that would spend even a minute talking to you is at risk."

"At risk?" Davina curiously questioned.

"Of falling in love," Klaus revealed with a smirk.

She was speechless and flattered beyond belief, as she tried to stop herself from constantly blushing around the Hybrid King. He was much older than her, but their age difference didn't matter. The attraction that she felt towards Klaus was undeniable. It was a magnetic pull that was so hard to resist.

"Would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?" he asked.

She answered him with a smile and hooked her arm around his.

Rebekah was enjoying herself and having a good time with Marcel, when suddenly his cellphone rang. He took the call and told Rebekah that he had to go.

"Sorry, Becks, it's an emergency. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kissed her cheek and disappeared.

Elijah soon appeared at his sister's side and started socializing with her.

"Are you and Marcel seeing each other again?" he questioned.

"No, we're just friends. There's no point in trying to recapture a memory that caused so much destruction."

Elijah absorbed her words for a brief moment, and then turned his gaze on his brother and Davina. "Those two have been growing awfully close—too close, I dare say."

Rebekah grabbed a glass of champagne when a caterer came by. "Yes, I know. I've confronted Nik about this, and he usually goes off on a tirade telling me that I don't know what I'm bloody well talking about. He's insistent that his relationship with the witch is strictly on a professional level." And then she scoffed, shaking her head. "But I don't see how Davina's any use to him, since she's lost all her powers."

"Klaus believes that her power can be restored. He is adamant that Davina will be a useful asset and ally to us in the near future."

"Well, the clock is ticking, brother. How long before another war breaks loose in the city? Do you honestly believe this treaty of yours will keep the witches and werewolves compliant to our rules?"

"We must assert some sort of order, Rebekah, otherwise there will be anarchy."

"The werewolves want power, and the witches want to kills us," she specified.

"Still, we must stay united as a family. Always and forever, remember?" Elijah looked at his sister.

"Right," she smiled. "I'll drink to that." Rebekah clinked her glass against his, and gulped down the fizzy champagne.

She cast her eyes away from Klaus and Davina when she noticed a tall stranger walk through the double doors. He was dressed in a black suit, and half his face was covered by a black mask. She could not recognize who he was.

Sean Ryan took the stage and started singing an acoustic live version of _All I Need Is You. _The floor was suddenly filled with colorful gowns and suits, as red rose petals turned to white, floating like feathers above the dancing bodies.

Elijah saw Hayley enter the party, dressed in a beautiful red gown, and it felt like instinct to go to her. "Excuse me, sister." He abandoned Rebekah and greeted the gorgeous woman who was deemed as royalty within her pack. He asked her to dance, and they soon joined the crowd, dancing in slow rhythm to the soul riveting music.

Both Mikaelson brothers were in love and did well to conceal their feelings. The only person who felt alone with her heartbreak was Rebekah. For years she was unable to let herself love another and be loved in return. There was always an emptiness in her life ever since Kol disappeared. She felt so abandoned by him, and could not understand the reason he left the family. The only person he kept in touch with were her brothers, which caused a resentment to fester underneath her wounded heart. Elijah often defended him and told her that Kol wanted to travel the world and find himself, but it didn't excuse the fact that he never replied to her letters, emails, or phone calls. At one point, Rebekah stopped trying to salvage their bond and forced herself to forget him.

The masked stranger was approaching her from the distance and her heart began to palpitate as he got closer. From what she could see, he had short brown hair, an attractively dimpled chin, and he looked so sharp in his suit.

"Forgive me, but I can't help but take a chance and ask you to dance, since no other man in this room is sensible enough to ask you. Perhaps you've paralyzed them with your beauty." He charmed her with effortless ease.

"I wonder why I have not affected _you_ in such a way," Rebekah simpered.

"I'm sure a kiss from your lips would be the death of me."

She giggle and said, "Then I should be merciful on you, at least for tonight." Rebekah accepted his bold approach and took his hand.

He carefully made his way to the dance floor and stood right underneath a spotlight, as lavender rose petals floated over them. The Original placed her left arm over his broad shoulder and slipped her right hand into his. She shivered when he rested a gentle hand against the small of her back.

_I feel more alive now than I've ever been_

_Lost in the cold tide of you_

_Time holds a fine white line from where our dreams begin_

_And now all I need is you_

_Caressing each other, falling forever…_

Sean kept singing his haunting lyrics, aiding the magical seduction of the melodies that echoed all around them.

"I feel like I know you," Rebekah said, staring into the stranger's eyes.

"I'm certain if I ever laid eyes on you, I would never have forgotten you."

She smiled and wrapped both her arms over his shoulder, allowing him to pull her in closer. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating her senses.

"You're not human, are you?" she asked.

"No."

"You're definitely not a werewolf—your sophisticated charm would indicate that you are…" she paused. "A vampire."

"Are you trying to figure me out?" He grinned.

"How am I doing so far?"

The stranger chuckled lightly. "Impressively well."

"Do you know who I am?"

"The one and only, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"I see that my name precedes me." She lost herself in his gaze, feeling a sexual attraction swiftly grow between them. "And does this handsome masquerader have a name?"

"The Phantom of New Orleans."

Rebekah laughed. "I wasn't expecting that, creative though." She rested her head on his shoulder and kept dancing. "Will you ever reveal your name to me?"

"Isn't the thrill of the mystery more intriguing?" he said to her.

"You know who I am, it's only fair that you reveal your identity to me."

"I am not a person of importance like yourself," he stated.

"I will find out who you are, one way or another."

They both danced through the song; silent strangers that felt a sense of nostalgia within each other's arms. Rebekah couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. Everything about him seemed so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She enjoyed the way he held her close, gently swaying side to side with the music.

Klaus Mikaelson wasn't himself that night. He had become someone he had long abandoned years ago, a young man that was a romantic at heart, and a firm believer in love. That same person was staring back at Davina Claire on the dance floor, as music filled their ears while they danced together. The ice that had enclosed his heart was slowly defrosting the longer he gazed into her glistening eyes. He couldn't understand how a seventeen year old girl was able to make him feel this way. He was ten years her senior and much older in vampire years. While he had seen and experienced so much of life and the world, Davina was limited.

Right there, in that moment, Klaus knew that he wanted to show her all the beauty that this universe had to offer, though it would never compare to the beauty that was captured in her eyes.

"You're shivering, love," he murmured in her ear.

"I… I'm just a little nervous," Davina shyly confessed.

"Would you prefer we stop dancing?"

She moved her head from his shoulder and met his gaze. "No," Davina smiled. "I love dancing with you."

It warmed his heart to hear her say that, as a soft smile touched his lips.

_I feel more alive right now that I've ever been…_

The witch had been staying at Klaus's family home for the past three months, and although her powers had not returned to her, Klaus remained gentle, patient, and kind to her. Despite his raging temper tantrums towards all others, he had a soft spot for Davina. In his eyes, she personified purity, perfection, and innocence. He dared not to corrupt it with his madness.

"What are you thinking?" she quietly asked.

"I was just thinking…" Klaus trailed off, contemplating whether or not he should make an honest confession. "You are a beautiful white rose, in a garden of evil."

She shivered inside and felt her cheeks go flush.

"I wish I could reach out and take you out of that garden, Davina. I'd place you under the sunlight, water you, watch you fully bloom, but I know that as soon as I touch you, your petals will turn to black. You will wither away and die from the slightest touch of my hand."

Davina frowned and instinctively touched the side of his handsome face. "That wouldn't happen, Klaus." Her sapphire eyes betrayed nothing but sincerity and a truth that lightened the weight on his chest. "You're touching me right now,"

He half smiled and answered, "You're still in my garden of evil, sweetheart."

_Caressing each other… falling forever…_

"I know there's something between us," she whispered.

"Davina," he looked troubled, hesitating to go on.

"I know you feel it too."

He listened to the way her heart pounded and accelerated inside her chest, and he wished so badly that he could only make it beat more while he was making love to her. Klaus never desired anyone so much as he desired Davina. She truly was divine.

"I'm not good for you," he expressed while still dancing with her.

"Why won't you let me decide that for myself?"

"Because you're too young to know what's good and bad for you." It pained him to admit this. Every fiber of his being was aching to be with her, and the thought of her ever leaving his life, tore him up inside. He didn't even care if her powers ever came back or not, all he needed was her. He felt alive around Davina. He loved her.

"Klaus, I'm scared," she uttered with tears in her eyes.

"Of me?"

Davina shook her head. "I… I'm scared that I've…" A crystal tear fell from her eye, transforming into a diamond as it rolled down her cheek. All her walls had come down and no longer was she guarded. He was staring right into her naked soul, and he knew… Klaus knew exactly what she was trying to tell him. Their souls had made a cosmic connection and there was no need for anymore words to be exchanged. He understood her. Completely.

"I'm just…" she attempted once more, but Klaus immediately silenced her, as he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with such sensual artistry, controlling the passion that rippled through his body.

Davina was soaring in a paradise she had never known before, as he carefully coaxed her lips to open for him, slipping his tongue inside. He explored her mouth, biting and teasing her lips. She was breathless by the time he pulled back. Her heart was fluttering as fast as the wings of a hummingbird. She was drowning in his eyes and the only way he saved her was through another kiss of passion; a kiss of life; a kiss that silently expressed every secret within his heart… every secret that bared the name, _Davina_.

Klaus didn't care anymore. He didn't care if all eyes were on them. He couldn't deny his feelings for her. There was no way he could stay away after stealing a kiss from her insatiable lips. She had resurrected his soul and pulled him out of purgatory, engulfing him with the innocence of her love.

"Please don't send me away," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Never," Klaus wiped her tears with gentle thumbs. "My heart couldn't bear it." He let her rest her head against the crook of his neck, while he held her in his arms and danced. Their love felt so new and youthful. He vowed to protect her no matter what came their way.

_This is what falling in love feels like, _Davina thought in silence, dancing in the Hybrid's arms.

Rebekah was walking outside in the garden with the masked stranger. They strolled past a few lovers kissing on a bench, and soon approached a huge fountain.

"Have you ever been to Italy?" he asked, sitting down on the edge.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago."

"Then you must remember the _Trevi Fountain _in Rome."

Rebekah sat across from him and dipped her hand into the water. "I do," she expressed with a sigh. "I have many memories there." She looked into his eyes and said, "Your voice… it sounds so familiar. I keep feeling like I know you."

"I assure you this is our first meeting."

Fireflies began to glow around them like shining beacons of light. "You really are a phantom then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you remind me of someone I dearly loved, someone who abandoned me without any explanation."

"I am sorry for your pain."

"Don't be." She looked at him and slowly leaned towards his lips.

"I can't." As much as he wanted to kiss her, he prevented further contact.

"Why? Do you not find me attractive?"

"You're beautiful and you know it—that's not the reason."

"Don't tell me it's because you're afraid of my brother." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Klaus?" he chuckled. "Hardly."

She stared at the water and released a wistful sigh. "I know this will probably make me sound really desperate, but I'm quite intoxicated, so I don't care."

He watched her intently, admiring the way her diamond studded earrings sparkled.

"I feel so alone. All my siblings have seemed to find happiness, while I… I can't seem to find my place yet." She looked at him and said, "Do you ever feel that way? How long have you been alive?"

"Long enough."

"You're so cryptic with your answers."

"Nothing wrong with being evasive." He beamed.

The Original stared down at the bracelet that was fastened around her wrist. It was beautifully encrusted with pink diamonds. Kol had given it to her as a gift on her birthday several years ago. "I miss him…" she finally expressed.

"Who?"

"My older brother, Kol. We used to be so close, and then he just vanished like smoke. It's been nearly a century since I last saw him." Rebekah let out a curt little laugh. "I was convinced that Klaus had daggered him, but he hadn't. It hurts to feel abandoned by your family… by someone you love."

He watched the way she looked up at the sky to hold back her tears.

"I'm sure he had a good reason to leave."

"Don't defend him, you don't know him."

"I just can't imagine why anyone would walk away from you without having a good reason."

"There have been many men in my life that have come and go. I guess I'll never be fortunate enough to find someone I can feel _at _homewith. Someone I can feel safe with, forever."

The stranger shifted closer to her and gently ran the back of his fingers down her shoulder. Rebekah shivered at his touch, as a spread of goose bumps formed down her arm. She couldn't contain herself any longer.

Their kiss happened in a flash. At last she was lip locked with the mysterious man, and their chemistry was explosive, as teeth and tongue collided together.

"Rebekah…" he tried to regain his self-control, but she wouldn't part from his lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She mounted him, the sides of her dress ripping as she reached for his belt and unfastened it. He was incredibly aroused and knew he had to stop, but before he could resist, she had already sat on his hardened shaft and was riding grinding on him nice and slow.

"_Fuck_…" he cursed, grabbing her hips.

"_Oh god, yes…_" Rebekah moaned, feeling his length filled her to the hilt. She definitely needed to get laid, and having scandalous public sex with a masked stranger was the perfect thrill to get her off. He groaned in pleasure, watching the pleasurable ecstasy on her face as she bounced on his cock.

"You feel so good inside me," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with fervor. "I'm so close…" Rebekah was quickly reaching her climax. "Cum with me." She nibbled on his ear lobe and sped up her grind, as he gripped her thighs.

"_Bloody—fucking—hell… I'm cumming!"_

"Me too!" Rebekah moaned, feeling him shoot his hot seed inside her, and as soon as he did, she unmasked the stranger and gasped in shock.

"Kol…"

He couldn't stop ejaculating in her, nor could she put a stop sign in front of her speeding orgasm that was avalanching over her. Rebekah was feeling so many things at once; anger, arousal, shock, sadness, resentment, love, desire… it was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Kol had not wanted to reveal his identity. All he wanted was one night; one dance with his sister. He had not anticipated things to go this far.

"Bekah, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen, I—"

But the next thing he received was a hard slap in the face.

"How could you leave me! How could you be gone for this long, only to come back and hide who you were!?" She slapped him again, while still sitting on his cock.

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at her handsome brother, disregarding the fact that she had incestuous sex with him. She wasn't even remotely disturbed by it.

"I deserve that," Kol muttered.

"You abandoned me!" Rebekah was about to slap him again, when he caught her wrist. She quickly resorted to use her free hand and strike him, but he also grabbed her other wrist. Being a vampire meant he had incredible reflexes. Kol over powered her and managed to hold her wrists back behind her like a criminal being incarcerated by a cop.

"I hate you," she cried. "I hate you so much!" Rebekah felt him throbbing inside her pussy, as she slowly began to grind on him. She fucked him with love and hate, while he held her arms back and let her ride his cock.

"I love you," Kol expressed, breathless from the indescribable pleasure she was giving him. "I love you with all my heart."

"No, you don't! If you did, you would never have left me." As much as she hated him in that moment, she couldn't stop herself from milking her brother's big dick. Their laboured breathing increased, as she sped up, enjoying the feel of his cock, stretching her.

She fucked his brains out until he flooded her with cum once again, causing her to scream from pleasure as she came down hard. Kol finally released her wrists. Rebekah took his face in her hands and kissed him with so much passion and need. She never thought things would escalate this far between them, but there had always been an unspoken sexual tension among the two.

Her defences were down, and she could no longer feel her anger, because the love that she felt for her brother had completely obliterated that dark emotion. Love truly conquered all.

"I'm so in love with you, Bekah, that's why I've had to stay away," he confessed against her lips.

"I wish you hadn't. I wish you never left me. I would have given myself to you, Kol. If this was all you needed, I would've given it to you."

"I've been wanting this forever with you," he whispered.

"Please don't leave me again." She caressed his cheek, staring into his dark eyes with shimmering hope.

"I can't be normal around you. Every time you're close to me, all I can think about is…" he trailed off and looked away.

"Say it," Rebekah turned his face towards her. "Tell me,"

"All I can think about is fucking you."

It aroused her so much to hear him say that. She never realized just how much she loved to feel desired by her brother.

"Then fuck me. Take me every day, just don't leave. Don't ever leave." She kissed him long and deep, while he stroked her thighs. He never felt so happy in his entire life. Kol never felt so complete.

"I knew your voice was familiar." She grabbed his mask and slid it back over his eyes. "You better wear this. Does Klaus or Elijah know you're back?"

"I planned to visit tomorrow to see my niece."

"It's a good thing I unveiled you tonight."

"I'm glad you did," he said, stealing another kiss from her strawberry scented lips.

"Let's leave the party," Rebekah suggested.

"Where to?"

"Wherever you're staying." She smirked at him and stood up to straighten whatever was left of her dress.

Kol zipped up his trousers and rose to his feet.

"It's been too long, brother, and you have a lot of making up to do for our lost time."

A crooked smile appeared on his face, as he slipped his hand into hers and took her away from the masquerade. Rebekah giggled with excitement as they rushed to his car and headed to his hotel.

Camille felt safely hidden behind her mask, as she watched the man she was convinced she hated dance with Davina. She couldn't help but feel a bit envious, and that took her by surprise. All this time she felt so attracted to Klaus and had been ignoring that attraction. Now that she finally saw him in the arms of another, it bothered her. A lot.

_Maybe it's time to give Marcel a shot, _she told herself, as she placed her empty glass down on a table, and left the party.

All eyes were on Davina and Klaus, as he danced with his snow angel. He never left her side from the moment he asked her for the first dance. Once the song was over, he took her hand and led her away from the crowd. Davina followed his every step, as he took her upstairs, down a long corridor that led to his study.

"Where are we going?" she asked, concealing her excitement.

"I want to show you something," Klaus answered.

He opened two mahogany doors, revealing a spacious room that was decorated in antiques, red oriental rugs, and paintings. Davina had never been in his study before. It had been off limits to her, but now that she was standing there, all she could do was drop her jaw in awe. There were pictures of her painted on countless canvases.

"You… you painted me?" She let go of his hand and wandered around the room, admiring his beautiful artwork.

"How long have you been painting these?"

"From the moment I cast my eyes on your pretty little face," the Hybrid admitted.

She was truly touched. "No one has ever painted me before."

"The stroke of my brush can never capture your true beauty." He was charming her beyond belief, as her heart swelled up with love and desire.

"This night's the happiest night of my life," Davina conveyed, almost crying from happiness.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her from behind, and gently kissed her neck. "You consume me with a fire that burns even hotter than the flame."

She closed her eyes and surrendered to his passion that was engulfing her like an inferno. Davina turned around and stared at him. "I want you, Klaus."

"You have me," he lovingly replied, caressing her the curve of her jaw.

"No, I mean—_I want you._" She blushed. "I've never been with anyone before like that, but I… I want you to be my first."

He was moved by her offer, as he affectionately kissed her lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you, love."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've done wretched things in my life, and I'm so much older than you... you deserve to be with someone who is just as pure hearted as yourself."

"You're not as evil as you believe you are," Davina expressed. "I want you," she whispered again, lustfully kissing his lips and rubbing her palm down his crotch.

Klaus had an instant hard-on, and he groaned against her lips the more she teased him.

"Please, Klaus, give it to me," she begged, and the next thing she knew, she was carried into his bedroom at Hybrid speed, landing right on his kind sized bed. Klaus had fantasized about this morning every night, taking Davina's virginity and giving her the best fuck of her life.

He took his time undressing her, kissing every surface of her soft skin while she shivered and moaned for him. He let her touch his hardened length, stroking it and sucking it like she always desired to do.

Once Klaus had her panties off, he buried his face in her pussy and ate her out. Tasting her sweet nectar and teasing her clit with his hurricane tongue. He got her so wet and turned on to the point where she was begging for penetration. Davina held her breath, as he lowered himself between her legs in the missionary position, and slowly guided his cock inside her virgin hole.

Davina closed her eyes and felt Klaus push through her hymen, breaking it with a gentle push. Pleasure erupted through his body from the incredible tightness. She moaned in pain and pleasure, as he moved in and out at a gentle speed. Klaus held the side of her face and stared in her eyes, completely losing himself within the depths of her soul. They were both too breathless to speak, as they both found each other in the same blissful paradise they had traveled to.

Once he had probed her enough, he lay on his back and pulled Davina on top, impaling her with his rock hard cock. Klaus held on to her, tanging his fingers through her raven locks.

"_Klaus… oh my god…"_ Davina breathed.

"Feel how hard I am for you, cum all over my cock." He gave her deep penetration, sucking on her nipples, as she moaned and sighed in pleasure. "Your body is perfect. Your body is mine."

"Please, go faster," she demanded, screaming when he pounded her pussy with all nine inches. Klaus slammed into her cervix with every thrust. He loved pleasuring her. Usually he always fucked women strictly for his own pleasure, but that night, his entire focus was on Davina, with strict intent to make her feel good.

"Bite me, Klaus. Please, feed on me."

As much as he enjoyed fucking her, he badly wanted to taste her blood. His blood lust was just as strong as his desire for release. But since he was a 900 year old vampire, he had learned to control his feedings; careful not to kill his human lovers.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

Davina kissed him and said, "Yes." She exposed her neck, breathing hard, as he kept thrusting his cock inside of her.

Dark spider veins began to form around the Hybrid's cheekbones, as his eyes changed to black and gold. His canine teeth transformed to protruding fangs, ready to puncture a major artery. He gently sank his teeth into her jugular vein, and began to drink. Davina took control and dominated his cock.

Klaus greedily drank, feeling his body convulse in pleasure from the penetration and taste of her sweet blood; it was intense. He growled low, as the witch's crimson blood dripped down her collar bone. He was so close to exploding, when suddenly, the strangest occurrence transpired in his mind. A series of psychic visions began to materialize before his eyes. Klaus saw himself talking to a young brunette in a bar in New Orleans. She was beautiful and very flirtatious. They ended up drinking together and wound up at her apartment. One thing led to another and they ended up with their clothes off. He never saw her again after that one night stand, but he was able to see her life through the visions in that moment. She was pregnant, and as the months passed, her belly swelled bigger. Then he saw her giving birth at home, aided by a few mid-wives who were witches. When her child was finally in her arms, she named her, _Davina. _And shortly after, the woman released her last breath, bled out, and died. A daunting reality assaulted his mind, as Klaus realized the horrifying truth. He could taste it in Davina's blood… she was related to him… she was his daughter.

"Davina," he grabbed her hips, confused and aroused at the same time, as she increased her speed.

_I have to stop this, I have to stop this! _Klaus screamed in his mind, but the sensation of her pussy swallowing his cock was far too pleasurable.

"Davina… Davina, no. You have to get off!"

"_Oh god, Klaus, I'm cumming!"_ She rocked back and forth on his dick until she screamed in delirium. Klaus tried to stop himself from cumming, but he inevitably released a feral groan and shot wave after wave of cum inside of her. She was completely unaware that she just had sex with her own father, and Klaus was torn and heartbroken after realizing the tragedy of their reality.

He let his daughter grind out her orgasm nice and slow on his cock, before she collapsed on his chest and released a contented sigh. She was exhausted.

"That was incredible." Davina smiled, kissing his chest. "I'm so glad you were my first." She looked up at him and noticed that he did not look happy.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" she frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart." He held back his tears and slid his fingers through her silky hair. "You're so beautiful. You're everything I've always wanted."

Davina smiled and kissed his lips before she hugged him and enjoyed the way their bodies moulded together so perfectly.

Klaus felt so cursed, as he stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm his heart rate. If he revealed the truth, then it surely would have broken her. He immediately decided that this was a secret he would have to keep to himself, and carry the weight of the guilt and shame on his own without burdening his daughter. He loved Davina. He was in love with her, and now he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was wrong to desire her this way. He could not let this happen again. In the passing months, he had been trying so hard to show her the best side of him so that he could win her heart, and now that he had obtained it, Klaus knew that he would have to revert back to his old ways and show her the worst of him, so that she would move on from her feelings. But he needed to love her, at least for one more night before they would both wake up in Hell tomorrow morning. He could not tell her that he was her father; telling her meant risking her sanity. He would bear the shame alone.

It wasn't long before Davina started stroking him again, desiring another round of hot passionate sex with her new lover. Klaus tried to deter her efforts and tell her that he just wanted to hold her, but she was young and hormonal, as she went down on him and sucked his big cock. She was his weakness. He couldn't stop her, as he let his daughter lick and suck on his shaft.

_It's just for tonight… _Klaus told himself.

Davina lay on her side, reaching for his cock and lowering her pussy down on it, encouraging him to spoon fuck her. Unable to pull out of her tightness, Klaus surrendered purely to animal instinct and pumped her pussy deep, ignoring the fact that what they were doing was so wrong and immoral. He felt so protective and possessive of her in that moment. The Hybrid felt like his daughter's pussy belonged to him and him alone, as he gave her full penetration, grabbing her tits and kissing her neck.

Davina's pleasurable moans filled his ears, making him shoot a couple loads inside of her. Klaus had a sexual stamina that no other man could achieve. He constantly maintained his erection and kept fucking her until she came on his cock over and over. If this was the last night he would make love to her, then at least he would make the best of it before he would turn her away forever.

She lay on her back on his chest, spread her legs and let him slide his cock inside of her, giving her slow, deep strokes. Davina never felt so close to someone before. She never believed someone like Klaus would ever be interested in her. He rubbed her clit and fondled her breast with his free hand, as he kept plunging the same cock that had created her inside of her vulnerable hole.

Davina drowned in him, completely unaware that she was drowning in a sea of sin. Their love making was fierce, passionate, and hot, and he loved her through every kiss and caress, dreading the coming hours of the morning when he would have to do a 180 on her and be the bad guy again.

The young witch slept in her father's arms, tangled against his body beneath his sheets. Klaus didn't sleep a wink. All he did was stroke her hair, touch her naked skin for as long as he could before she would wake again. He could not believe he had created such a beautiful being. Had he been present in her life, this entire encounter could have been avoided. The love that he felt towards Davina was romantic and sexual. He wasn't sure how he was going to stop feeling that way about her.

When the afternoon sun shone through the room, Davina rose from bed and found herself completely alone. Klaus was no longer next to her. She missed his warm body and was disappointed that he did not wake her up, but she figured he must've had to leave due to an emergency. He was ruler of the city, after all.

After she showered and dressed herself, she went downstairs to get something to eat, when she heard Klaus's laughter coming from the gathering room. Feeling excited to see him again, she followed his voice and froze when she saw the elder witch, Genevieve, sitting on his lap and kissing him.

Klaus felt Davina's presence, as he broke the kiss and grinned at her. "Good morning, sweetheart. Slept well?"

Genevieve kept kissing his neck like a nympho and rubbed his chest in a possessive way. Davina was so crushed. She was convinced that she heard her heart shatter into a million pieces as she fled the room, crying.


End file.
